The Imperfect Smile
by EmmWebb
Summary: Luck seems to have a twisted sense of humor. Emily Webb somehow makes the Quidditch team; although it was merely a weak attempt to put closure on her school-girl crush on Charlie Weasley. Her biggest obstacle: How in Merlin's name is she going to do this?


**Prologue**

**Author's Note: Hi, and thanks for deciding to read this. I would like to note that it takes place during the 1990-1991 school year, for those of you who may be confused. Feel free to leave me any questions you have in a review or p.m.! Constructive criticism is welcome, so don't be afraid if you want to help me out. Thanks, and enjoy! **

* * *

It was the way he smiled.

It was how he chuckled and grinned like there wasn't anything to worry about. The way he would talk to anyone, whether he had met them before or not.

_It_ was the reason Emily Webb stood there with her eyes glued on Charlie Weasley.

Younger students were clustered around her, trembling and praying their names would be called. They probably would have given anything to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; to be cheered for and practically worshipped in the common room after a grand victory. To be noticed by the elder students of the wizarding school. They were mostly fourth-year or below, of course; except for a handful of upperclassmen that were the only ones able to maintain their poise as the roster was read aloud. Well, the upperclassmen and two slightly lanky red-heads that had mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson." Charlie raised the piece of parchment to glance at the names written underneath. The first position had been filled swiftly, with Oliver Wood taking the Keeper position instantly. He had almost no competition. Charlie, though, had to wait longer before adding his brothers Fred and George to the lineup as the new Beaters. If it had been any sooner, someone would undoubtedly complain to McGonagall that the Captain was playing favorites with his brothers. Now there was a group of almost fifteen young students standing before him, pleading with Charlie with their expressions; each begging to take the place of the last Chaser on the team. To be honest, he had no clue that it would be so hard being Captain. He hesitated.

Emily wasn't focused on anyone else in the locker room. Not the newly relieved players behind the Captain, or the anxious second and third years in a crowd around her. She couldn't honestly tell you the color of the boy's shirt next to her if it would save her life. But she could tell you that Charlie's eyes matched the deepening color of the sky that day; as the dark clouds created an intense royal blue. Emily's chin fell into her palm as she sighed mutely. Well, at least she had given it a go. The tryouts _had_ allowed her to see him a little closer for once…

"And Emily Webb." Those same wonderful eyes rose to scan the clutter of participants. There was almost no reaction, aside from the frowns of disappointment and exclusion. Whispers quietly filled the air, asking if the girl had suddenly given up and hadn't returned for the second and last day of try outs. There was hope left; they could still make it. Well, until that silent blonde girl innocently raised her head and scanned the room for a moment. She wasn't entirely sure if that voice had really spoken her name or not… Emily _had_ been in the middle of a daydream involving the new Captain when it occurred. "Emily?"

She was certain that she looked positively stupid that moment. An inquisitive look crossed her face.

"Third Chaser." Charlie gestured to the nearly completed team behind him, and Emily's eyes widened incredibly. No, this wasn't happening. She wasn't supposed to make the team… She was just going to try out and get to see Charlie, just once. It would give her closure, considering she had been watching him for a year or so now and it was time to give up. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. After a long moment of uncertainty, Emily's body stood on its own and walked towards the other group. It was as if she was floating, walking on a cloud as her stomach rose into her chest. She had to be dreaming…

Her new teammates flashed Emily quick grins and a few words of congratulations. She merely smiled back weakly, and the rest of the world seemed to move twice as rapid as she was. The others were beaming because they made the team, they met their goal. Emily had met her goal… But she had now been met with a great obstacle. How was she supposed to help them? Surely Charlie had seen something better in someone else. She should have known she wouldn't be that lucky.

A considerate smile formed on Charlie's features as he assured the remaining Gryffindors that they had given it a fine attempt. The newest addition could see the other students analyzing her, mulling over how lucky she was and how they desired to be in her place. Their eyes had a slight tint of loathing, considering the fact that Emily hadn't shown much talent the day before. Or at least she didn't believe that she did. The defeated players finally trickled out of the locker room, as a small group of younger girls gave Charlie a hopeful glance. That was where she was supposed to be… At that moment Emily found herself wishing the same thought as the discarded third years. She didn't belong here.

Yes, she had a feeling this year would prove to be eventful.


End file.
